Family Night
by Justicerocks
Summary: Sequel to "Double Date" Antonio, Laura and the kids go to Matt and Gabby's new apartment for dinner.


**A\N: **Sequel to my other cross-over "Double Date". Please read and review. I got the Spanish using google translate. A extra thank you to my beta reader who helped me with my ideas and even wrote some of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chicago PD, Chicago Fire, NBC, Global or Hasbro the makers of Monopoly.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for Chicago Fire's "Merry Christmas Etc"

**Time Frame: **Post Chicago PD's "Chin Check" but pre "Now is Always Temporary"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Family Night**

Changed out of his sweats and into jeans and a t-shirt Matt walked into the newly re-done kitchen and wrapped his arms around Gabriela, "Hey baby," He kissed her neck.

"Matt," Gabby moaned with pleasure, "Matt I have to get this finished. They'll be here any minute and I don't want Laura to have to feel like she needs to help."

"Gabby its fine;" He massaged her shoulders, "Everything you cook is delicious."

Gabby turned and smirked at him, "Says the man who can't even pronounce the name of the dish I'm making."

Matt placed two fingers on her chin and kissed her, "Yeah its Fid…a la something right?

"Fideua," She pushed him lightly, "That's what it's called."

"Right, right," Matt walked out of the kitchen as he heard the apartment buzzer ringing.

"Hello?" He pushed the speaker button.

"Hello yes I'd like to know if you'd like to buy two children. They're house trained and-"

"Antonio!" Matt could picture Laura punching his shoulder.

"Well now I'd have to meet these children first," Matt played along. "I opened the door."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Matt opened it, "Well now;" He smiled as he saw Eva and Diego, "I think these kids are cute enough to buy."

"Nah!" Antonio wrapped them both in his arms as he walked into the apartment, "I've changed my mind!" He lifted them up, "I want to keep them!"

"Aunt Gabby!" They laughed as Gabby walked towards them, "Help us!"

"Antonio put them down," Laura shook her head at her husband's antics; Once he did she motioned for her two children to come to her, "Eva, Diego this is Aunt Gabby's boyfriend Matt."

"Hi Eva," Smiled as she stuck out her hand, "I'm Eva I'm thirteen."

"I've heard a lot about you," Matt shook her hand.

"All good?" She asked hopefully.

"Well that depends on who I talk to," He chuckled.

"Don't listen to Dad he wants to keep me a baby forever."

"You will always be my baby girl," Antonio told her, "And no boy will ever be good enough for you."

"And I'll help Dad beat them up when he teaches me to box!" Diego made punching fists.

"No you won't!" Eva gave her younger brother a death glare.

"You must be Diego," Matt smiled down at the boy, "Eight years old, a miniature of your father."

"Uh-huh!" Diego beamed. "I am! I'm going to work in the Intelligence Unit when I'm older."

"We'll see about that," Laura quipped up, "Now Gabby, Matt I've been waiting to see your new apartment for a week."

Gabby grinned, "Well then I'll give you a first class tour. Anyone else want to come?"

"I do!" Eva and Diego said at once.

"Antonio what about you?"

"Dad needs to come so he doesn't wreck something," Eva laughed.

"Hey you," Antonio came up behind her and tickled her sides.

"Dad!" She laughed.

"Lets start the tour!" Diego cheered.

Gabby smiled at her nephew's excitement, "Now most of its done; like I said just the second bedroom and bathroom aren't; so as you can see the boxes are piled up in there," She opened two doors almost across from each other.

"Ooh!" Eva squealed, "This would make the cutest nursery for my future little baby girl cousin."

"Eva!" Laura widened her eyes in shock, "You don't say something like that."

Eva processed what she had said and flushed red, "Oh I didn't mean it like-"

Gabby pulled the young teenager into a side hug, "That's alright sweetheart," She kissed her and then whispered, "I like the idea of that too."

"Matt's cute," She whispered back.

"Okay you too," Antonio pulled them apart, "Lets not start a gossip column."

"Una palabra más y te voy a atar a un dormitorio para el resto de la noche." Gabby warned as she gave the back of his head a swift flick of her fingers.

"Vaya por delante que me gustaría verte intentarlo." Antonio smirked in return his voice challenging.

"No tiente su papá. Creo que es grave." Diego spoke up.

"Estaré encantado de ayudarle a bloquear los dos arriba." Eva grabbed Diego in a playful and loos neck-hold.

"The kids speak Spanish?" Matt asked Laura as Antonio, Gabby and the kids continued to send playful threats to each other in Spanish.

"Yeah they're bilingual; Antonio's been speaking Spanish to them since they were born."

"Do you speak it?"

"A few words; It's hard not to pick up some." She'd sensed the argument was escalating and grabbed Eva and Diego by their arms.

"That's enough. All of you."

"Pero mamá que se acaba la diversión!" Diego whined.

"Your Mom's right kiddo," Antonio ruffled his dark locks, "It's not fair to her or Matt if we speak a different language."

"And besides," Gabriela spoke as the timer went off, "Dinners ready anyways," She turned and led everyone into the kitchen.

"Oh Gabby," Laura looked around the newly done kitchen, "It's even better now that it's all finished."

"Matt Dad said you finished all the counters yourself," Eva commented, "Did you really do them? They look professional."

"Well thank you Eva but I don't know about that. I have a construction company as a second job so I got some of my contacts to help out. Your father even did s little too."

"Yeah Dad's good at everything," She smiled, "He's the best."

"Thanks sweetie but you'll still not dating yet," Antonio kissed her head as he passed her to find a seat at the kitchen table.

"And besides now is not the place to talk about it," Laura added as she sat down beside Antonio.

"Okay," Eva took the seat beside her brother.

"Oh no," Laura shook her head as she saw Diego and Eva sitting next to each other, "That's just asking for a fight."

"But Mom Eva wants to sit beside Matt because he's cute," Diego commented earning him a smack in the back of the head from his now very embarrassed sister.

"Oh really?" Antonio raised an eyebrow "¿Desde cuándo está usted interesado en los hombres mayores de Eva?"

"Dad!" Eva, who spoke fluent Spanish blushed a deeper shade of red, "Can we not talk about who I like?"

"I think that's a great idea," Laura spoke, "How about we thank Aunt Gabby and Uncle Matt for inviting us over for dinner."

"Thank you," Both kids said simultaneously.

"Yeah what they said," Antonio swallowed a mouthful.

"Antonio!" Laura and Gabby glared at him.

Matt couldn't help but laugh, he had been warned that family dinners were quite interesting but he didn't realize that so much could happen only even four minutes into sitting down.

After dinner was over and their parents and Matt and Gabby were having drinks and talking in the kitchen Diego and Eva were setting up Monopoly in the living room.

"Diego!" Eva snatched the cards away as she saw him looking at them. "You better not have stashed any up your sleeves!"

"I was just reading! You know the thing that smart people do?" He smirked, "And I'm the banker," He added, "I'm the best at Math."

"Diego just because you're a so-called genius doesn't mean you're good at everything."

"True, but I am better at you in every subject.

Eva lunged forward and pulled his hair, "Cut it out!"

"Cut it out," He mimicked.

"Uh you're so annoying," She smiled to herself, her Dad's co-worker was right she would get to tell Diego how annoying he was for the rest of their lives. However since the kidnapping three weeks ago she had learnt that she also needed to make sure Diego knew how much she really did love him.

"Tell you want," She finished sorting the money, "We'll ask Mom and Dad and Aunt Gabby and Matt who should be the banker okay?"

"Okay Eva," Diego smiled, "No wonder you're popular."

Eva scoffed at the idea, "Believe me I am not popular."

"Are you sure? You have a lot of friends."

"Yes I'm sure I'm not popular; but it gives me pleasure to know 3rd graders think I am." She added in, her voice sarcastic.

"Not all of third grade; just my friends."

"Oh so then just the pet frog?"

"Ha-ha you're so funny," Diego teased back, "Lets go see if Mom and Dad are ready."

"Wait," Eva grabbed his shoulder pulled him back onto the couch, "Honestly; what do you think of Matt?"

"He's cool," Diego shrugged his shoulders, "Plus Dad likes him."

"Yeah that's what made me think him and Aunt Gabby are pretty serious. That and all the looks they were giving each other at dinner."

"So what do d you want to do?"

"I want to make sure Matt is going to treat Aunt Gabby right. We need to interrogate him without letting Mom, Dad or aunt Gabby we are. You in?"

"Of course," He high-fived her.

"Great," She lowered her voice hears what we're going to do; We're going to ask Matt al kinds of question, just simple questions hopefully by the end of the night we'll have enough evidence to gather a conclusion."

"Sounds like a plan.

"Good." She held out her fist for him and they fist bumped doing the exploding thing with their hands.

Antonio jumped over the couch and sat in the middle of the couch, "Come here," He pulled Eva and Diego into him, "I love you both so much," He kissed both of their heads.

"Dad we finished setting up Monopoly," Eva explained, "Who should be the banker."

"Can it be me?" Diego asked, "I'm good at math."

"But what if I wanted to do it?" Eva asked him, "I've been thinking about it and it might be kind of fun."

"You hate math! You just want it to make me mad!"

"Yeah and its working!" She grinned.

"I'll be the baker," Antonio told them, "That way no one gets their feelings hurt and we all escape whatever plan you two were just discussing so secretively.

"We weren't planning anything," Eva tried to sound convincing.

"Yeah, Diego added, "Why would we plan something whispering anyways; you always think we're up to something when we whisper."

"That's because experience tells me you usually are."

"We'll this time we're not," Eva declared, "Now lets start this game I want to play."

"Good idea," Laura agreed.

"So Matt; Dad says you're the Truck Lieutenant at Aunt Gabby's house. Is that how you met?"

"Yeah it its," He nodded as Diego rolled the dice and moved his piece.

"Aunt Gabby was really upset last year after you dumped her," Diego added.

Gabby almost spit out her wine, "Diego!" She scolded, "That's none of your business!"

Eva glared at her brother; that wasn't at all what she had planned but she decided to make the best of it, "But we love you Aunt Gabby and he hurt you. How do we know he won't do it again?"

"Antonio if you put them up to this I-"

"Relax Gab's; I didn't put them up to anything. You know I like Matt."

"This was out idea," Eva assured the adults, "And we'll take the consequences we just want to make sure someone doesn't hurt our favourite aunt."

"Matt I am so sorry," Laura apologized, "They're not usually like this."

Matt scratched the back of his head, "No, no its okay; It was a surprise but it's a valid question."

"Matt you don't have to answer it," Gabby told him.

"No that's okay I want to; I want them to know how I feel about you."

"We know," Eva spoke-up, "If you didn't care so much about Aunt Gabby you wouldn't offer to tell us. I love her though so just treat her right and make sure she still see's us."

"I'll always love you two," Gabby promised them, "Always."

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **So, what did think. Please let me know in a review.


End file.
